The present invention relates to manual tag applicating devices and more particularly, to means for positioning a tag from a supply of tags in predetermined registration with respect to a portable, manually operated applicating tool.
Tags which are particularly adapted for use in the nursery business usually utilize wire as a fastening device. The tags purchased by the retailer rarely have wire fasteners attached since once they have been attached to the tags, the tags can become entangled by the fasteners in storage, requiring significant time in untangling the tags for subsequent application to a plant.
Thus, the fastener and tags are generally separately applied by the nurseryman which is a time-consuming chore. Furthermore, during transportation of the plants to the retailer, in the loading and unloading of the stock, tags frequently are accidentally removed. Oftentimes, tags are blown off in the sales yard.